


The Proposal

by ForelsketParadise



Series: Teikoku Week 2020 [5]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Dinner, Dinner Date, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Penguins, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForelsketParadise/pseuds/ForelsketParadise
Summary: Genda finally proposes Sakuma. It had been a long time coming.
Relationships: Genda Koujirou & Sakuma Jirou, Genda Koujirou/Sakuma Jirou
Series: Teikoku Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793053
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Proposal

Today was the day Genda had been waiting for the past six months. He had decided back then that once the revolution would come to an end, he would propose to Sakuma. 

It had been over a week since the Holy Road finals. Genda and Sakuma had taken this time to reconnect with each other. Genda had infringed The Fifth Sector from inside and Sakuma was working with the revolution. They had for appearance sake minimalistic contact with each other.

Those six months were hell for them. However, as they say distance makes hearts grow fonder, it has been the case for them as well. The time they had spent apart from each other had only increased the love they felt for each other. 

Their reunion had been pretty interesting to say the least. There had been tears and lots of kisses involved at the least. They had gotten to know each other better on a whole new level. They had discovered each other emotionally as well as physically like they have never before. 

The past week has been like heaven for them which is why Genda was even more eager to make this work perfectly for them. He had enlisted the help of their friends to make sure that things would go smoothly for them.

He had made Kidou run the practice for longer than they usually do it. Fudou was on standby as a distraction if Sakuma decided to leave practice early. Narakumi was providing him with the music for tonight. Henmi and Jimon had taken care of the decorations for him. Sakiyama was helping out with the flowers for tonight and Doumen was taking care of the rest of the stuff. 

He had taken Kazemaru along with him to buy the ring earlier in the week. All he had to do was make the food for them and make sure all the preparation was the way he had wanted it to be.

He had made sure that he had made all of Sakuma’s favourite dishes for tonight. While he did that he also instructed his friends on how he wanted the decoration to be done. Once he was satisfied with everything he had thanked his friends and sent them on their way in anticipation for Sakuma’s arrival.

Since Sakuma would be arriving soon he had taken a quick shower and made himself presentable. The wait had been making him anxious. He had thought of everything that can go wrong. 

He has thought about how Sakuma may not like his surprise or even worse he would reject him. The later option was not likely since they had discussed getting married quite a few times by now but it didn’t stop him from being worried about the outcome. He was hoping that Sakuma would arrive soon and put him out of his misery. 

Sakuma came home before he could further overthink some more. Sakuma stood at the door taking in the view in front of him with a jaw drop expression on his face.

All the furniture in their living room was pushed back towards the wall with only a table for two in the middle. His favourite jazz music was playing in the background with just enough volume to make it a romantic atmosphere. There were golden and red balloons on the floor all around the room. 

Roses, Orchids and Lilies, three of his favourite flowers were randomly placed around the room. The lights were switched off instead strings of fairy lights were glowing in the room. 

He even noticed that his Penguins plushies were lined up in such a way that made them look like waiters waiting on for him. Cute, the whole setup was cute. 

His eye met Genda’s from across the room. The expression of love on Genda’s face was enough to make his stomach turn into jelly. He had done all this for him. Just when did he get this lucky?

He covered the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Genda’s neck who in turn wrapped his arms around his waist. “What is the occasion?” he asks him softly. 

“I just wanted to celebrate today. We are finally free to do whatever we want. I think that calls for a celebration, don’t you think?” Genda replies, stroking his cheeks with one hand. 

Sakuma hemmed in agreement. “I will freshen up and come okay?” he reluctantly let go of Genda.  
“Take your time. We have all the time in the world” Genda gives a kiss on his forehead. 

Sakuma came back to find Genda was setting the table. All his favourite dishes were there along with a bottle of champagne. He had also lit up some candles on the table which created a soft atmosphere around them. 

“Did you do this all by yourself?” Sakuma asked him as he took a seat at the table. 

“I did plan the whole thing but I had help with the decoration and music. I made the food myself though” Genda replies to him. 

“I am still impressed with it. Thank you, Koujirou” Sakuma was feeling overwhelmed with the love he felt for his partner. 

“You don’t have to thank me for anything. I wanted to do this for you for a long time. I am glad that I was finally able to do it for you” Genda chides him lovingly.

Sakuma and Genda ate their food in silence. Each living in the moment and basking in the love they felt for the other. The silence was occasionally broken by them talking about trivial stuff. 

By the time it was time for desserts, Genda was getting fidgetly and it didn’t go unnoticed by Sakuma. 

“Why are you getting all jumpy suddenly?” he asks him. 

“Nothing, honestly I am just worried about how this cake tastes” Genda makes up an excuse. 

“The cake is delicious. Stop worrying about it” Sakuma seems to have accepted the excuse. 

Once they were finished with their dinner, Genda cleared his throat to gather Sakuma’s attention. Once he was sure he had the other’s focus on him. He got off his seat and kneel down by Sakuma’s side. 

Sakuma's eye went wide seeing Genda kneel down in front of him. He couldn’t help but let out a gasp. Is it what he is thinking it is? Was Genda going to propose to him?

Genda took a deep breath and caught Sakuma’s hands in his hands. He looked deep into Sakuma’s eye to gather courage for what he was about to do now. 

“Jirou, we have been by each other's side for 13 years now. You have always walked me out of my deepest darkness. You have always encouraged me to follow my dreams. You never felt my side even if I unintentionally ended up hurting you. You never left. The last six months were a nightmare without you by side.” Genda expressed his feelings to Sakuma. 

Sakuma, on the other hand, was feeling overwhelmed with the love that was pouring out of Genda. They had not talked about getting married yet, but he knew that he was ready to take the next step. He was glad that Genda had the same idea as him. 

“Right before I left for the fifth sector, I had decided that once my responsibility with the fifth sector ended I am going to propose to you. So, here I am, finally doing what I was dying to do for the past six months” Genda lets out his intention to his boyfriend. 

While Sakuma waited with held breath for Genda to finally pop the question, Genda took one last deep breath. 

“Jirou, please marry me” he asks, pulling out the ring from its box. 

Sakuma with that one question, started to cry softly. He got down on his knees in front of Genda and wrapped the goalkeeper in his arms. 

“Yes” Sakuma whispers shakingly in the other’s ears. He was too overwhelmed to say anything else at the moment. 

Genda gently pulled back a little and slipped the ring into Sakuma’s ring finger. He then pulled his now fiancee into a deep kiss. Sakuma kissed him just as deeply. They were lost in their own little world.

Later, they swayed around wrapped in each other’s arms tightly in their living room to the tunes of the soft music playing in the background. It was the perfect end to a very special night for them.


End file.
